Corda Collodi/Arcade
Hallowteens Rival Match Jack Burns * Corda: 'Who dares?!? * '''Jack: '''Ah well, well, well. If it aint’ walking firewood! * '''Corda: '''Fire? Oh no I’m a goner! * '''Jack: '''That’s it! Squeel like the litte- * '''Corda: '''As if! Think I havne’t come prepared? I sprayed myself with some fire resistant wood! You can’t burn me even if you try! Not go be someone’s pumpkin soup! * '''Jack: '''Oh so it’s a challenge huh? You may be protected but there has to be at least one blind spot! This should be fun! * '''Corda: '''I’ll also take enjoyment out of this! Think I’ll take that head of yours and make into a nice Halloween lantern! Annabelle Warren * '''Corda: '''What is this now? A doll? * '''Annabelle: '… * 'Corda: '''Looks like I’m not the only who became a living toy. So what is your story? You want to be a real girl? * '''Annabelle: '…. * '''Corda: '''Guess dolls don’t have tongues. Thought so, just like them you have no real personality. * '''Annabelle: '''Play... * '''Corda: '''Huh? * '''Annabelle: '''Play with me… * '''Corda: '''Did I hear that right? * '''Annabelle: '''Play with me… * '''Corda: '''Play with you? What are you a little girl? * '''Annabelle: '''Nobody else will play with me… * '''Corda: '''Tell someone who cares! * '''Annabelle: '''You’re a toy…that means you should be played with… * '''Corda: '''That’s where you got it all wrong! People don’t toy with me, I toy with them! But if you want me to toy with you so badly I’ll gladly break you like a doll you are! * '''Annabelle: '''You want to play with me…good. Because that means…I’ll get to play with you too…yes, ripping each other apart. That’s my favourite game… * '''Corda: '''I can’t tell if you were even innocent before this curse, no matter. But I got a different game in mind that I never played as a kid. “Tag”, whoever catches the other first will be the winner…and the killer! Boss Fight Sub-Boss '''Corda is at the gates of Wiseman’s Fortress * Corda: *AHEM* Good evening good sir! I’m the only one left, I kindly request that you open! The gates open up revealing Wiseman * Wiseman: 'Is this a joke? A possessed toy is the surviving victor? * '''Corda: ' Guess since my form is like this playing the fake nice guy no longer works. Anyway now that I’m here… * '''Wiseman: '''You’ve come begging to get changed back? You can forget it! * '''Corda: '''I do want to get changed back but not in the way you think. * '''Wiseman: What? * Corda: '''Considering you must be one grand of a wizard to transform an entire town like that. That must mean you have more up your sleeves right? * '''Wiseman: '''What point are you trying to make? * '''Corda: '''Well I’m interested if you have a spell or a potion that involves…eternal youth. * '''Wiseman: '''Excuse me? * '''Corda: '''Simple, after I toy with you not only will I have you change me back, but I would also like a spell or a potion to reverse my age. * '''Wiseman: '''You want to be young. * '''Corda: '''Yes! My childhood was snatched from me! But with your work I can relive as a child again! * '''Wiseman: '''You would find yourself disappointed. I have no such spell or potions of the sort, even if I did you wouldn’t think I would still be this old? * '''Corda: '''What?!? * '''Wiseman: '''Also I wouldn’t have given it to you even after my defeat. You wouldn’t have deserved it. I can see how dark your soul is, you deserve no second chance at life…nor does anyone else in this town! * '''Corda: '''What are you talking about?!? * '''Wiseman: '''Whether you are raised good or raised bad, it doesn’t matter. From birth these “humans” are destined to b commit sins and yet everyone in this miserable town has committed so many but none have been punished! * '''Corda: '''So transforming us into monsters is our punishment? * '''Wiseman: '''Exactly! Even the children out there have turned into bloodthirsty monsters! No matter the age you are all monsters from birth! * '''Corda: '''Na ah ah you are wrong! Evil is created, not born. I know from experience trust me on that and it WASN’T PRETTY! But if you are so hellbent on destiny then I can say…you are right! I was destined to become this monster and find you to restore my childhood and become a real boy…but now…now I FIND THAT WAS JUST A STUPID CHILDISH DREAM! * '''Wiseman: '''It was a childish dream indeed. I see how dark your soul is, you committed unforgivable atrocities and here you are, reduced to a wooden puppet! * '''Corda: '''Shut up! Shut up! I had hopes! My childhood was to be restored! You tricked me! You toyed with me! Nobody toys with me! NOBODY! Final Boss '''Wiseman is on the floor defeated while Corda stands over him * Corda: Pathetic old man! You must be lying! There is an eternal youth spell somewhere and when I become young again I will get out of here! * Wiseman: Foolish being…you won’t ever escape. * Corda: Eh? * Wiseman: You think I was an old fool asking you too to seek me and finish me so you can be free? That I would give advice to bloodthirsty monsters like you? That I would make you do all this endless slaughter so you could be free! * Corda: What are you saying?!? * Wiseman: All the blood you spilled was all used for a ritual…its ingredients are the life force and blood of the strongest monsters…including you. * Corda: You baited me? You toyed with me twice?!? * Wiseman: Oh yes…the last ingredient was the blood and lifeforce of the strongest one…being you, but much to my dismay defeated me……I will surrender my life… Corda goes in for the kill…. * Wiseman: BUT NOT BEFORE I GIVE MY REMAINING LIFEFORCE TO THE RITUAL! In that moment Wiseman uses up all his life force for the ritual * Corda: '''What?! * '''Wiseman: It’s a shame that I can’t live to see him…punish the rest of you for your sins…only he can open the gate once defeated…but with my lifeforce and the others he is unstoppable…go Daemon Inferna…punish those who wrong you and your mother….my son… Wiseman dies and becomes ash before suddenly the demon called “Daemon Inferna” rises from a red crack underneath the ritual stone. * Corda: This is impossible! * Daemon: Human Kind...Human Kind is not human…Human Kind has their own monsters…they make monsters…they are monsters…cruelty, greed, madness and hatred…are emotions said to be used by monsters…but those monsters are human…this world….is already filled with disgusting monsters…and now...I shall destroy every single one. Hidden Boss (Bonus Fight) Corda walks up to the fortress, only to find it wide open. * Corda: '''Guess i just leave, but first. '''Corda then walks in to see the man himself Wiseman kneeling on the ground in defeat, looking upset. Suddenly Wiseman drops dead * Corda: 'Wait what? * '???: '''Hehehehehe…hahahaha * '''Corda: '''Um, hello, is someone here? '''Suddenly from the shadows Samuel appears * Samuel: '''What did have here, a puppet. * '''Corda: '''Hey im not the puppet, im the real boy! * '''Samuel: '''Yes you are the puppet. * '''Corda: '''Don't toy me! * '''Samuel: '''Yes i can! I just toy for Wiseman, turn on the hated and struck the curse around the humans that turn into monsters. * '''Corda: '''You? If make non-sense now. I just came here to became young again who ever i was been a toyed. * '''Samuel: '''Sorry, you cannot. * '''Corda: '''Huh? * '''Samuel: '''I don't reminds that you still a boy and proving that you are not the real boy anymore, you are just a monster and you are really young that i though. * '''Corda: '''Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP! You left me no choice! Ending '''Pic of Corda standing over the corpses of Wiseman and Daemon: * Corda: I can’t believe it…this old man toyed us all! He toyed with all of us! And for what? To revive his demonic son? I don’t know what relationship they had together but his little boy didn’t’ seem to react to his father’s corpse. I guess I would feel the same if my father brought me back to life like that. Pic of Corda using his cross and strings to hold Wiseman’s body up like a puppet * Corda: '''If you were a live I could have gotten information out of you! I would have tortured you to get the answers! It’s the right thing to do and you were wrong! You were lying! I know lying where I see it! I know what truth is and what lies are! You are a bad liar! '''Corda then pierces Wisemans’ skull with his sharpened lengthened nose. Pic then cuts to Corda leaving the main room and enters a room filled with potions. All labelled. * Corda: '''Aha! This must be where some transformation potions are stored! There has to be at least a human one here somewhere! '''Pic of Corda looking through the potions, reading the label and throwing them away. * Corda: '''What use does that Oldman have for these worthless transformations?!? A Cricket potion? A Donkey potion? A Whale potion?!? Where is the human potion?!? '''Pic of Corda finding a potion with the drawing of a human on it, with a strange bubbly outline around it. * Corda: '''Aha! Found it! At last! Not to drink this and find a potion to make me a real boy! '''Pic of Corda gurgling down the entire bottle before suddenly coughing and throws the glass bottle to the floor in which it smashes. Pic then shows Corda holding his chest and kneeling against the wall while coughing. * Corda: '''Its…*COUGH* happening! '''Pic of Corda’s body suddenly cracking before suddenly exploding, revealing not a human being, but rather a spirit. * Corda: '''What? No! No! This isn’t what I wanted! I’ve become some type of ghost! I need to drink something else quick! '''Pic of Corda trying to gran another potion but his hand goes right through it. * Corda: '''No! I’m trapped! I’m ruined! '''Pic of Corda noticing something on the floor next to the broken potion bottle, it was instructions that were stuck onto the potion. * Corda: '''What’s this? Instructions? '''Pic of Corda looking down to read the instructions * Corda: '''The Spirit potion, a last minute potion to use in great dangers. A permanent change but allows anyone to drink it to be reborn by possessing any living being on the planet….? '''Pic of Corda looking up at the ceiling. * Corda: '''Yes! A way! To relive my childhood! Wait…there’s more. '''Pic of Corda going back to reading * Corda: Warning, if the body the spirit inhabits dies or enters in a comatose state that spirit will be forced out of their body. Well then…I’ll just have to be careful with how I use my new body! Pic of Corda’s spirit flying through the air and seeing the town outside of BlackHallow * Corda: So many children would be asleep at this hour…so many decisions. It would be fun…my father toyed with me but while I’m possessing a child I’ll end up toying with the parents! I would die laughing on the inside when they think who they are looking at is their sweet little boy! Hahahaha! Pic of Corda’s spirit sneaking into a child’s bedroom, the boy was around 8. * Corda: Better pick the right one. Wouldn’t want to go through another repeat of my old life. But of course if I don’t like the new life I was given…and nothing goes my way…well instead of waiting and dying so I can possess another body…there are quicker ways of doing that….hehehehehe…HAHAHAHAHA! HAPPY HALLOWEEN! HAHAHAHAHA! Category:Character Subpages